Out of control
by madman1264
Summary: The story once before and they actually so that we're going to be doing the other owes just test and how don't like going in to a story blind
1. Chapter 1

Out of control

Chapter 1

"you can step out of the shadows I know you are there."

"we prefer the shadows much easier to kill in you see" they said together. "Alright then as you already know my daughter Moka is going to Yokia academy. "I want you to protect her". But first...a test.

then as if materializing from the darkness 3 men appeared and attacked. cooper creating a gun in his hand disposed of 2 and Kyle the 3rd with a flurry of knives shooting from his hand. 3 in total 2 dead and 1 pinned to a distant wall. the "fight" taking a split second. wow Moka thought to herself.

You can come out now its ok we won't harm you Cooper said out loud with a soothing voice much unlike his own.

Then the 9 year old girl stepped in the room looking at the two silver hair boys and blue eyes. then she looked at the 2 men dead and then up to other pinned to the wall and can't speak out of fear and was trembling.

As her father got up and tried to explain why the two strangers were here and why there were two vampires are dead when a orange blur with a hammer came down on Cooper and was smashed in to the floor. Not so tough now are you. "Kokoa"! Moka screamed.

"They were here to help us and now one of them is de-." But was cut short when there was a voice that came from under the hammer.

"You should be more careful you might hurt yourself" as the hammer started to be pushed upward and Cooper stepped out of the hole unscathed by the attempt to kill him.

7 YEARS LATER

"Are you going to Yokai academy kid?"

"Yes I am." Tsukune said looking up at the bus driver.

"You better watch your back that school is one scary ass place."

"Well here we are. What the hell is this place?"Tsukune thought to himself. "Well I guess I should probably start heading to the school."

10 minutes later

"Man this hole place is creepy even the trees."

Out of the way screamed from behind and it was to late to move. Crash. Ugh...owowow... a bike just crashed into me. I'm sorry I got dizzy from my anemia. Are you okay. Ah oh no you're bleeding.

Shit I smell blood lets hope that it isn't the mistress let's go find her now Kyle. Cooper said. Right. The scent of...blood. I...I...can't... I lose control when I smell that scent. I...I'm sorry but it's just 'cuz I'm a vampire. Mistresses there you are and how is this. Cooper and Kyle said simultaneously." I'm so sorry I'm Moka Akashiya and this is Kyle and Cooper there American."

"Vampire you mean the bloodsucking monster that hate crosses and garlic!"

"Yes, Thanks for the treat your blood is so yummy."

"Kyle." Cooper says with a whisper. "Yes what is it. I have a feeling that he's human."

"What!"

"His blood it just smells like a human and I know how humans blood smells like and the way mistress is swooning over it."

"You have a good point but let wait and see what happens."

"There's something about him, I don't know why but he could be another level X, and if that's true then his blood should be awake here"

"Er...um...so you really hate our kind... Vampires."

"Huh!?"

"No I won't say that! I mean vampires are pretty unique. That's great! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend."

"I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here except for these two and there not good for a conversation with. "

"Oh...I'm Tsukune Aono, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm very pleased to meet you."

"When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more."

But what is up with that "vampire" thing... . Hello everybody and welcome to Youkai academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome.

"I think you all already know this but this is A school built for the sake of monsters to attend! Our current problem is the earth has already come under the control of the humans! ""In order for monster to continue to survive we have no choice but to continue to peaceful coexist with the humans."

"Monnsteeerrsss!? What's she saying. What's this teacher saying!?" Tsukune thought to himself.

"So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand?""It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human."

"Hay teacher would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of beauty girls, better to molest them?"

"Stupid."

"Who said that?"

"I did." Said Cooper waking in the room behind Moka and Kyle.

As soon as the boys saw Moka they started to saying things like so cute and must date her same with Kyle but the girls this time and when Cooper was seen a dark aura fell over the room and everyone fell silent.

"Well what is your names" Ms. Nekonome said to the three now comers after a long time of silence.

"Well I'm Moka nice to meet you"."I'm Kyle and that is Cooper he doesn't speak much" pointing back at the boy closest to the door. "Ok pleas take your seats miss Akashyia behind mister Aono" Ms. Nekonome said with a shake voice.

"Tsukune! I'm so glad we're in the same class" Moka said be for tackling him to the ground.

What's with that guy!? What relation does he have with that girl?

"Wha…what is this is this a dream it has to be… today has been just like in a dream if I can be this happy than I guess the monsters aren't that big of a deal" Tsukune thought to himself.

**Later on the schools tarsi**

"What type of monster are you, woops we aren't support to tell people".

"Well I know you are a vampire, and by the way you don't look like a vampire" Tsukune said aloud. "Well you see the Rosario on my chest when it is taken off I become a scary vampire".

"Ok but Moka is still Moka to me and what about Cooper I saw the same thing around his chest, what will happen if his is taken off" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know but from what I heard from my father and Kyle it sounds that it should never be taken off, but he is still very powerful even his human form" Moka said with a questing tone in her voice.

**Time skip **

At the drink vending machine "What is a pretty girl like you doing with a guy like that" said a voice from behind as Saizo slams Tsukune in the wall.

"Let him g…" is all Moka got to say de for they heard Cooper start taking "you don't look that smart so I'll tell you how this is going to go, you can put my mistress's lover, or I can unload this clip of bullets in you" finally finished Cooper with his gun on the back of Saizo's head. After dropping Tsukune Shizo walked away muttering under his breath.

"Thank you Cooper for helping me with that guy" Moka said with a smile.

"It is my job to keep you and your lover unharmed mistress". "WH…what, what do you mean lover"! Moka and Tsukune said at the same time.

"Well if someone like me can tell well you get the point" Cooper said.

"Ok you can go" Moka said than Cooper disappeared in a blur do to his speed.

"That was scary" should Moka said to Tsukune "Hay Moka I think I go to a human school"

"No" Moka screamed "I hate humans"

"well what if I told you that I was one of those humans you hate" Tsukune said backing away "no it can't be no human can get in" Moka said with tears in her eyes. "That is not true it has happened before, I'll make you pay for fooling my mistress with you lies of friendship now die human" Cooper said with a sword in hand coming from behind Moka looking at Tuskune with the eyes of a blood thirsty beast.

As Tsukune started to run Cooper was about to give chase he was stopped by Moka crying for him to stop and just let him go, after Cooper got Moka to stop crying Shizo attempt at killing Cooper was stopped by the face of Cooper's sword, but the forces of the impact sent a trickle of blood down his face.

Cooper looked back at Moka as the sky was filled with her screams

As Tsukune was running to the bus stop, then he stopped when he heard Moka's scream, not thinking about what he was doing he ran as fast as he could to get to Moka and help her.

As Tsukune got to Moka he was looking at Shizo in his true form as an orc towering over Cooper as they struggled for the upper hand as Kyle tried as he might to get Moka to leave.

Shizo tripped Cooper an made a lunged at Moka.

"Moka get out of the way" Tsukune said diving to get Moka out of the way from the lunging orc, but tripped and snagged her rosary instead and pulled it off.

After Moka turned in to her vampire about to kick the Orc in the face Cooper got in the way again " I would rather you not have to get your hands dirty over scum like him" and with that Kyle had an idea "Moka I think the only way to help him up is to remove his rosary".

"But that is the last thing we want to do" Moka said.

"Well if you want to see him in full power " Kyle teased her.

"Ok but have a spell ready to stop him if he goes out of control" Moka said putting her rosary back on and reaching for his, after the rosary was pulled off a huge burst of energy came from Cooper as he stood up. Looking at him Moka could feel his power and was in love with it but looking more closely she saw something the color of his eyes and hair change they are black as the darkest night and looking at what was in his hand expecting to see the sword he used to scare Tsukune away but instead of a sword it was a crimson rad gun, "what is going on Kyle".

"There is something you need to know about Cooper, first his real name is Black second that he is a lasted of the X class monster alive and third he is the one that killed the rest of the X class monsters" Kyle said "wha…" Moka was going to say but something got her attention was that Cooper/Black said something to her but she couldn't hear him but it sounds like he said "I'm yours to use" after he turned around he killed Shizo with no problems.

"Now your turn to die" Cooper said turning his gun on Tsukune but before he could pull the trigger Moka jumped in the way "no his blood is to good to lose"

putting his gun down as he said to Moka "fine but just remember that my blood is yours to have"

"Ok" said Moka as she leaned over to his neck and bit down hard

"what is this its even better than Tsukune's is and has sown much power in it?"

enjoy and come back later for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 months later

Kyle pov

It had been eight months since cooper pulled of his transformation. He collapsed right after because his body didn't have time to adjust to the power changes.

But that is the least of my worries now. That stupid human Tuskune is going to be burned at the stake for being a human. I would help but the power I need comes straight from Cooper, and without him I won't stand a chance (for all the readers out there Kyle is like a leach and can drain the power from Cooper to keep him in control of himself)

Cooper pov

Last thing i can remember was lady moka feeding off me...then nothing. i woke up in a hospital bed Kyle, lady Moka, and a few other girls.

I would guess a succubus, two witches, and an ice girl.

"Dumb ass i told you not to transform back without the seal" Kyle said

"Shut up. Now what the hell is going on and who are the girls?

"That doesn't matter Tuskune is in trouble. He is going to be burned for being human" said lady Moka

"Well let's save that idiot then."

Later at the burning site

Tuskune pov

i could see Moka, Kyle , Cooper, and the girls running towards me. The girls grabbed me off the stake with cooper and Kyle protecting them they flew me to the schools roof then just as we touched down a searing pain shot through my chest.

I fell with my eyes open. I could see everything. They were trying to fend off the comities leader. Moka leaned over me and gave me her blood. After she was done cooper came and gave me his blood.

i could feel the power flowing through my veins. i stood up with Moka's help.

"He smells like me" cooper said.

"Do you think he could be a level x now to?" asked moka.

"No I remember a Royal family that Cooper used to serve" said Kyle "he is the rightfully master of Cooper he is an xx class, the same race as Cooper but he has the power to control him"

"How may I serve you master?" Cooper said kneeling in front of me

Third person narrative

Now Cooper, Kyle, Moka and Tuskune all charged at the leader. Cooper and Kyle aimed for the chest with their swords, Tuskune the stomach with a punch, and Moka with a kick to the head

Together in perfect unison they all said "know your place!"

Their hits all connected at the same time. The comity leader was torn apart by the hit leaving only a pile of gore were he stood.

Their time at yokia academy was spent peacefully. Tuskune was now accepted as a monster.

And so everything went well...

Until Kokoa arrived.

We are writing a new story so that's why we did the large skip

Well enjoy

Rune/Black


End file.
